Hitori ja Nai
es el primer tema de cierre de Dragon Ball GT. Es utilizado durante los episodios del 1 al 26. Fue compuesto por Tetsuro Oda, escrito por Shuuichi Ikemori, con arreglos por Hiroto Furui e interpretado por la banda DEEN. La versión al español de España fue interpretada por Momo Cortés. La versión al español latinoamericano fue dirigida y adaptada por Loretta Santini, e interpretada por Aarón Montalvo con coros de Marisa De Lille. Letras Traducción al español Me convenzo de forma egoísta de las cosas y tiendo a fallar mucho, pero quiero seguir viviendo, más para mañana que para hoy. ¿Qué es lo que he estado buscando, persiguiendo luego en otros? No podemos entendernos solo con palabras, por lo que nos lastimé y lloré. Mientras más me esfuerzo, más vago en la soledad. No estoy solo, pues tú transformas mi esperanza y sueños. Puedes agitar tus alas aún con el viento en contra, y seguir sonriendo por mí. Seremos uno solo porque el haber llegado hasta aquí es la prueba de mi valor en este mundo que cambia constantemente. Lo cierto es que no hay nada seguro en este mundo, día y año. Río contigo, lloro contigo, y vuelvo a sentirme como yo mismo. Aunque por la noche rechazaba tercamente tu consuelo tú velabas por mí, como si me envolvieras. Tu casa viene a mi vista y empiezo a correr. No estoy solo, deberíamos poder ser más libres, tiremos el orgullo, las dudas o lo que sea. Me alegra tener a alguien a mi lado. Finalmente entiendo que la primera vez que confié en alguien fue cuando te conocí. No estoy solo, pues tú transformas mi esperanza y sueños. Puedes agitar tus alas aún con el viento en contra, y seguir sonriendo por mí. Seremos uno solo porque el haber llegado hasta aquí es la prueba de mi valor en este mundo que cambia constantemente. ¡Todo está bien! ¡Todo está bien! Adaptación hispanoamericana Caprichosa eres tú, muchas veces lo sé, no te importan los demás, y quieres todo hacer a tu manera. ¿Por qué te comportas así? Y como una ilusión, prefieres tú vivir en el pasado que se fue. La gente te daña, no lo comprendes y te hacen llorar, angustiada estás. Con las personas nunca te entiendes, pero sola nunca estarás..., porque yo estaré ahí, ya verás, aunque mil tormentas vendrán. Cuando de noche llegues a tu casa y el alma sientas herida, cuenta conmigo, amor, porque tú y yo uno solo seremos los dos, y muchas cosas juntos vamos a hacer. Mi valor va a protegerte mientras vivas aquí. Adaptación española Yo no voy a ser otro capricho más en manos de tu corazón. Tú piensas solo en ti y el resto te da igual, tal vez te falte un poco de amor. Inventas la ilusión que te convence más en un pasado que se fue y olvidas que al final se vuelven contra ti esas cosas que no has querido hacer. Aunque pretendas disimular, yo sé que quieres echarte a llorar. Pero sola no estás porque yo llenaré tu soledad y guardaré unas gotas de vida para tu melancolía. Cuando quieras soñar piensa en mí y en las noches que te quiero dar. En un cuaderno en blanco, te entregaría lo que queda de mis días, porque sola no estás. Japonés 自分勝手に思い込んで 裏目に出ることよくあるけど 生きてゆきたい　今日より明日へ 社会ひとの中で何を求め　追いかけたんだろう 言葉だけじゃわかり合えず　傷つけて涙した もがけばもがくほど　孤独を彷徨ってた ひとりじゃない　君が希望ゆめに変わってゆく 向かい風も羽ばたける　微笑って1いておくれ ひとつになろう ふたりここまできたことが　僕の勇気の証しだから 変わり続けてるこの世界で 確実なものは　何もない世紀末よのなかだけど 君と笑い君と泣いて　僕は僕に戻る 素直になれず　励ましさえ拒んでいた夜も こんな僕を　包むように見守っていてくれた 君の家が見えてきた　足早になってゆく ひとりじゃない　もっと自由になれるはずさ プライドや猜疑心うたがいとか　もう捨ててしまおう そばにいる誰かが　喜んでくれること ひとを信じる始まりだと　やっとわかったよ 君に出会って ひとりじゃない　君が希望ゆめに変わってゆく 向かい風も羽ばたける　微笑って1いておくれ ひとつになろう ふたりここまできたことが　僕の勇気の証しだから 変わり続けてるこの世界で EVERYTHING BE ALL RIGHT! EVERYTHING BE ALL RIGHT! Japonés romanizado Jibunkatte ni omoikonde Urame ni deru koto yoku aru kedo Ikite yukitai　kyō yori ashita e Hito no naka de nani o motome　oikaketa n darō Kotoba dake ja wakariaezu　kizutsukete namida shita Mogakeba mogaku hodo　kodoku o samayotte ’ta Hitori ja nai　kimi ga yume ni kawatte yuku Mukaikaze mo habatakeru　waratte ite okure Hitotsu ni narō Futari koko made kita koto ga　boku no yūki no akashi da kara Kawaritsuzukete ’ru kono sekai de Kakujitsu na mono wa nani mo nai yo no naka da kedo Kimi to warai kimi to naite　boku wa boku ni modoru Sunao ni narezu　hagemashi sae kobande ita yoru mo Kon’na boku o　tsutsumu yō ni mimamotte ite kureta Kimi no ie ga miete kita　ashibaya ni natte yuku Hitori ja nai　motto jiyū ni nareru hazu sa Puraido ya utagai to ka　mō sutete shimaō Soba ni iru dare ka ga　yorokonde kureru koto Hito o shinjiru hajimari da to　yatto wakatta yo Kimi ni deatte Hitori ja nai　kimi ga yume ni kawatte yuku Mukaikaze mo habatakeru　waratte ite okure Hitotsu ni narō Futari koko made kita koto ga　boku no yūki no akashi da kara Kawaritsuzukete ’ru kono sekai de Everything be all right! Everything be all right! Versiones Este tema de cierre solo tuvo una versión, que fue utilizada desde el episodio 1 al 26 de Dragon Ball GT. Aunque en Japón esta canción deja de trasmitirse tras el capítulo ya mencionado, en Latinoamérica se siguió utilizando a pesar de que la versión visual se cambió por la de los otros tres endings: Don't you see!, Blue Velvet y Sabitsuita Machinegun de Ima o Uchinukō, que el cliente Toei Animation decidió no doblar. Personajes * Son Goku * Son Pan * Trunks * Giru * Animales Objetos * Nave espacial * Bote Lugares * Planeta Imega * Planeta Monmaasu Curiosidades * El intérprete latinoamericano se ha desconocido por mucho tiempo, hasta que se descubrió que es Aarón Montalvo. Referencias Véase también Temas de cierre en:I'm Not Alone ca:No paris de somriure Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Temas de cierre Categoría:Canciones de Dragon Ball GT